


Midnight

by onetruethree



Series: 12 Days of Luka [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Kagami just wants one day to herself, without hee mother controlling her every move. So when she sees a poster for a band called Kitty Section, she decides to rebel for one night.(Loosely based on Cinderella)





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of Luka by lukacouffaineappreciationmonth on tumblr  
Day 3: Lukagami

The days started to blur together, and Kagami really just wanted one day to herself, but she her mother insisted on taking her to fencing practice every day. She liked fencing, but she wasn't as invested in it as her mother was, and she wished she was allowed to explore interests that weren't just to further her future. 

On her way home from practice, she saw a poster about a local band playing, and it looked like fun. But she knew there was no way her mother would let her go. She imagined being in the audience of something like that, just listening and dancing, and not caring what people thought. 

"Kagami? Are you listening to me? You haven't improved at all. In fact, you may have gotten worse since your last practice. Kagami, if you want a scholarship to college, you need to improve. You need to be the best." 

Kagami ignored her. She didn't care about getting into the best college, or being the best. She just wants to be herself. She to do that, she needed to figure out who she was first. All she knew was what her mom wanted her to be. She didn't speak the entire way home.

"You don't want to go to that concert I keep hearing about do you, Kagami? I noticed you've been acting strangely."

Kagami gave in to her mother, like usual. Her mother gave her everything she ever wanted, the least she could do in return was listen. "No, Mother." She was lying, though. She just wished she could have a day to herself, one day where her mother wasn't controlling her every move. 

She had given up, so when they got home, she planned to simply have a quiet dinner with her mother and then go to bed. But as she stepped out of their car, a bug landed on her arm. She almost flicked it off like usual, but the color caught her eye. It was a bright red ladybug. That was good luck, right? Seeing that gave her a little boost of courage and she imagined what it would be like to rebel just once. She wondered if her mother would even catch her; she had never misbehaved, so she wouldn't suspect a thing. 

So, she had a usual silent dinner with her mother promptly at 5:00, went up to her room like usual, where she was supposed to work on her schoolwork, but instead she looked up the bus routes and address of the venue. Her mother never made it a habit to check up on Kagami after dinner, she instead just trusted she was doing what was expected of her, so Kagami knew it was unlikely she would notice if she snuck out. She hoped there would still be some tickets for sale, but she had monidea if there would be. She had never been to a concert like this, so she didn't know what to expect. 

  
  


She made it to the venue quickly as she could, taking the bus and pulled out her wallet. She didn't care if this took all of her allowance money, she just needed this one day, and then she would go back to being a perfect daughter. "Ticket?" The guy asked. 

"I don't have one. Can’t I buy one?" She clutched her wallet tight, nervous that she did all of this for nothing. 

"I'm sorry, but we're sold out.” 

She wasn’t surprised, but she was disappointed. Still, she was glad a local artist was popular enough to sell out. With that information, she was fine going home 

This is what she thought might happen. But she couldn't do anything about it now. Her plan was foiled in a couple seconds, and she didn't even have a backup plan. She regretted not listening to her mom. If she had, she wouldn't be this disappointed, after all. But as she started to walk away, As she started to leave, something flew into her face . and landed on her nose. She flicked it off, but it just landed on her finger. A ladybug? It flew around the room, and she followed it with her eyes. Soon, it landed once again on the ground, where just inches away laid a ticket. Maybe this really was her lucky day. She ran back to the ticket guy and handed it to him. 

"Wow, that was quick. Where did you-- no, not my problem." He scanned it and let her through. 

* * *

  
  


Luka had expected this day to go a lot better than it was. Today was his first big gig, which was something he had been looking forward to for a long time. So he hoped it would go just as he dreamed, but it seemed this just wasn't his day.

He woke up early, too excited for the day to start, and rode his bike over to Ivan's, where they were all going to meet that morning. He even sang their songs to himself, to calm himself down from the worry that he would forget the lyrics in the middle of a song, even though he knew them all by heart. But it may have distracted him a little too much-- as he started to turn the corner just a few blocks away from Ivan's, a black cat crossed his path. In an attempt to not run into it, he veered off the bike path and fell off his bike, scraping up his arm pretty badly. He walked the rest of the way to Ivan's.

By the time he was ready to perform, he felt extremely unlucky. He was scraped up and bruised, he had broken a guitar string earlier, and he was thinking of ways to make sure the actual performance would go smoother than the rest of his day. 

He took deep breaths, knowing that if he was calm, everyone else would be, which would ultimately be better for all of their performances. "Okay, guys, I know this is the biggest audience we've ever played in front of, but don't let that make you nervous. These are the same songs we've been playing forever, so there shouldn't be anything to make you more nervous than usual."

They knew all this, of course, so it wasn't really them it was worried about; it was himself. Nonetheless, he walked out on stage, guitar on hand, to the sound of cheers, and positioned himself in front of the microphone. "Good evening, everyone. We are Kitty Section."

The beginning of the concert went well, and they played their songs as good as usual, wirh maybe even more feeling than usual from the adrenaline. It wasn't until Luka caught sight of a certain girl in the audience that things started to go wrong. The lights were always too bright to see the audience very well, but for a split second he saw her clearly, and it made his heart race. He suddenly remembered the black cat from that morning and felt his feet fall from under him. 

* * *

Kagami heard gasps from the audience and a the voices started to blur together as they all rushed to help up the lead singer who had just fallen off the stage. It was a relief when she heard he was okay, but she could've sworn he was staring straight at her when it happened. She quickly rushed outside, feeling like this was all suddenly too much for her. 

But outside, she saw the ladybug yet again. It was flying carelessly around the room, as if taunting her.

_ What.  _ She couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her. It seemed as if the world was trying to tell her something. And maybe it was. So, she stayed, and she loved it. The songs were actually amazing, especially since all her mother let her listen to were the same old boring songs from the 1700s. 

Fortunately, the lead singer seemed to be uninjured, and he seemed to play just as well. Once the concert was over, the band all looked completely exhausted, and she supposed it was warranted; they had been playing for hours now, and it was almost midnight. Kagami was getting tired as well, and she knew she should get home soon so she could get some sleep. Her mother always woke her up early to get a head start on her studies, so if she woke up more tired than usual, she would probably know something was wrong. 

The only obstacle now was getting through the crowd, and doing so wasn't a small feat; there were hundreds of people pushing through a handful of doors. There was no way she was leaving quickly. She had just about given up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see the singer and guitarist for the band. Maybe she hadn't imagined it, maybe he had looked right at her before he fell.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Kagami frowned. "You have been?"

"You're beautiful. And I almost broke a leg during the concert because of you. So I had to meet you, to see what you're like. To see if you're worth breaking a leg for."

She almost rolled her eyes, but held back. His guy might be cheesy, but she decided she should give him a chance, since fate wanted them to meet so badly. "I'm Kagami."

"Nice to meet you, Kagami. I'm Luka." He shook her hand. "So, do you have any plans tonight?"

She was surprised that he thought she had plans. On a normal day, she would have been asleep for hours by this time. "Well, I do actually need a ride home." That certainly would be more convenient than walking to the bus, and at this rate she would only get 5 hours of sleep. 

"That I can do."

He walked her to his car, with little more than banter exchanged between them. Kagami wasn't exactly used to talking to guys like Luka, especially ones who were interested in her. 

"So, how did you get here?" It was a fair question, but Kagami didn''t exactly want to get into her personal life.

"The bus," was all she answered.

"Can you not drive?"

"My mother drives me everywhere." She didn't want to mention that they had a self-driving car, and she especially didn't want to talk about her mother.

He didn't push the subject farther. Instead, he spent a good minute trying to think of something else to bring up. "So, why are you in such a rush to get home? Afraid to miss a midnight curfew?" He knew the feeling, although his mom usually didn't care if he was only a few minutes late.

"My curfew is 7 PM."

He was starting to understand. By the address she told him, he could tell her family was rich, and her mother seemed pretty overbearing from the little he heard about her. 

He heard her gasp, and looked over. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see it? A black cat. Aren't they bad luck?"

He thought over the rest of the night. Even though it seemed to cause his bad luck, after meeting Kagami, he wasn't convinced. "No, I don't think so."

Soon, he made it to her neighborhood, and wished he had more time with her.

"Oh no," she said, and sounded worried. "The light's on." It wasn't on when she left-- that meant her mother was up, and probably knew that Kagami wasn't home. 

Luka could only guess why she was so worried, but he knew the last place she wanted to be at the moment was home. He passed her house without even slowing down. "You're grounded anyway, so what different would a few more hours make?"

She smiled the widest smile she had smiled since childhood as he drove away. "Thank you," she told him right as the clock showed midnight.


End file.
